Sea (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: Eren wonders what troubling his corporal on a rock mass in the middle of the sea (Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

The hot sun sent heat waves on the world below, causing steam to come off of the normally cold seas; As the sun blazed down from the skies, there was not one cloud that could offer a little shade, nor any wind to move the dry air.

Somewhere in the sea, sticking out was a group of rock masses, some were tall and while others had a fairly flat surface. On the lowest flat surface rock, a ship had been rowed there when the winds failed their sails.

The ship had a mermaid's figurehead and oddly enough, some large strange trees growing at the rear. It anchored closed to the rocks and was held with many ropes, which were tied up around smaller rocks that were there.

Eren sighed against the heat. He liked the cold better, when it is cold you can warm yourself up but when it is hot it was not easy to cool down; or at least for him, he was not sure about the others.

Eren leaned against the rock behind him, legs spread out in front of him and his arms flopped either side; earlier the rock had given him shade from the sun, but now the sun was overhead and there was no rock that could find him from the sun's rays.

Blinking he glanced over to Levi who was sunbathing while mumbling darkly to himself, the black hair older man seemed to have no problem with the hot whether, however the man could cope with any intents situation. Eren watches has Levi turns to stare at their ship.

Hearing laugher from his far left Eren glared slightly. Armin and Jean were playing in a rock pool that formed in the middle of these rocks; they were having a lot of fun. The man gazes down at his right broken leg tightly wrapped, his healing ability was not working at the moment.

'I want to play...' Eren thinks unhappily, he turns to look back up at Levi who was staring at their ship in worry, 'Is something wrong?' he thought his green eyes narrowing towards the older no, 'Why does he keep looking at the ship?'

Eren blinks tilting his head he looks at the ex-corporal in a different light, yes Levi was stressed about something.

Gritting his teeth together Eren pushes himself up and to his feet, slowly and painfully he made his way over to the older man, he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

Mikasa and Hange had adapted easily to sea life, Armin was sick for the first few weeks and Jean glued himself to the wooden decks. Levi however, had refused to set foot onto the ship when it was placed into the water. And after that he was quick to tell them that he would be staying behind.

Eren said nothing to make him come, he simply told his corporal a final farewell claiming that they may never see each other again.

Eren's head was too full on the new discovers to think of how Levi was feeling, his dreams were coming true and he was willing to leave things and people behind to gain that.

Eren was surprised to see Levi on deck when he and his crew members walked onto the ship on the day of departure, the man was glaring at the dirty floors and told everyone that they better get the place clean or he was going to throw them overboard.

"Corporal Levi." Eren says settling himself down next to the man, he still called the older man even though no one had any ranks. But Levi seemed to have taken charge and given the orders. One stormy grey eye opened and stared at him, it was quickly closed and the older man merely lay there no answering the younger.

Eren smiles. He was not sure why his corporal had suddenly chosen to join them on their travels, but he was glad. Carefully he laid down next to him, trying to get onto the large sheet Levi had placed on the rock. Eren blinks in shock when he notices that Levi had shifted over enough to him to get fully on.

"Thank you sir!" Eren said firmly and respectfully, soon they were shoulder to shoulder on the sheet, laying under the hot sun together.

Levi opens both his eyes and looks towards the ship then back at Eren.

"Did that horse face tart anchor the ship rightly?" Levi asked at last, watching the youth grin at him trying not to laugh at what he called Jean.

"Yes sir," Eren said grinning, "you checked it three times, everything is in place and secure."

Levi made a small sound of agreement before closing his eyes once again, while Eren watched him still grinning this time in understanding of what was wrong with his corporal. Eren eyes shut behind lids and he turns his head towards the other, peacefully drifting off to sleep, feeling safe next to Levi. Eren smiles lightly when he feels Levi relax also in his presence.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
